


4:29 PM

by b_ann



Series: One Hundred [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ann/pseuds/b_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most life changing moments happen at the most innocuous times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:29 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok, so apparently I have two in one evening. Go figure! 
> 
> If you want to read them in chronological order:
> 
> [Annoyance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564722)   
>  [4:29 PM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3629214)   
>  [Do Not Disturb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628674)   
>  [Advertisement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640068)   
>  [Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090)

The University library was the only place Castiel could get anything even resembling peace and quiet. The last three nights his apartment had been ground zero for what he could only describe as a carnival of the flesh and bodily fluids. Next year he was getting an apartment off campus. By himself.

He turned his attention back to the pile of open books and notes spread out across the table. He just had to make it through the next week, then he could go home and spend Spring Break sleeping in and letting his mom do his laundry and force feed him home cooked meals.

He just had to make it through the next week.

“GOD DAMMIT DEAN WINCHESTER!!”

Castiel looked up at the raised voices, along with everyone else in his general vicinity. Then not two seconds later, heavy boot falls running at full speed passed the table Castiel was sitting at. At the last second the student turned his head and met Castiel’s gaze and grinned.

Of course it was Dean Winchester. The stupid screw off who always seemed to pull off just higher grades than Castiel in every class they shared despite never, ever studying and somehow managing to show up at every big party on campus.

Then he was gone. Thirty seconds later three other men, not nearly as graceful as their predecessor, were running passed, swearing and yelling the entire way. Then the library fell silent, or rather silenter, with a few students and faculty rising from their seats to get a look at the disruption and to question what in the world had just occurred. Castiel just rolled his eyes and turned back to his studying. Dean Winchester.

A whistle pulled Castiel’s attention and through another blur of denim and plaid, Dean sprinted toward him, at the last minute falling to the ground, sliding under the table like he was sliding into home plate. He pressed up tight against Castiel’s legs.

“What the hell?”

Dean’s only response was to squeeze Castiel’s thigh and shoot him a pleaded “shhhh!”

Dean’s pursuers rushed toward them from the same direction Dean had just come from.

“Where is he?”

Seriously. Library. Was no place sacred?

“Where is who?” Castiel growled back.

“Dean fucking Winchester. I know he came back this way, now where is he?”

“Last I saw him, he was running from you guys, that direction,” he pointed the original direction Dean had run.

The man squinted his eyes at Castiel trying to decide if he was lying. Movement from his right pulled Castiel’s attention.

“And here comes security,” he pointed to the campus Rent-A-Cops rushing toward the three men.

There was a chorus of oh shits and mother fuckers as the three guys turned and fled, becoming the persuees. Once they were gone, Castiel leaned back in his chair to get a good look at the man now climbing out from under the table.

“You are a life saver,” Dean gushed as he finally stood up. Castiel had to crane his head in order to look at him. “I owe you big time!” He grabbed Castiel’s face, a hand on either cheek and pulled him into a quick, chaste kiss. Before Castiel could say anything or even contemplate reacting, Dean had turned and rushed away in the opposite direction as the security. Then he was gone.

Castiel was struck dumb. For a moment he was just looking around him, hoping there was someone who could explain what exactly had just happened, but there was no one.

His phone, which was buried under some papers and a notebook, started vibrating, reminding him of the time and that he had to leave the library if he was going to get to his Chemistry study group on time.

He uncovered his phone and glanced at the time. 4:30 PM.

“Huh,” Castiel said out loud shrugging. Well, that was quite possibly the strangest first kiss the university library had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and visit me on tumblr!  
> <http://brittlipy.tumblr.com>


End file.
